Zoey Meets Sips
by AlmightyPug
Summary: In an alternate universe Rythian And Zoey join the Voltz server and Sjin And Sips don't love each other. So Sips go's to meet Zoey.


Sips_ And Zoey

Chapter 1

Sips awoke in Camp Hercules, fresh memories filled his mind of the recent red matter disaster. Sjin was nowhere to be seen, he slipped on his pink bunny slippers Zoey and Rythian had joined the server recently apparently they had started setting up there base near by. He decided to go and see if he could find their base you know for the upcoming wars sake. Sjin was still nowhere to be seen maybe he had gone to see Ridgedog. It was awfully cold but he soldiered on a cow crossed Sips' path and he patted it on the head it moo'ed happily as he fed it a tuft of wheat. He saw a huge tower of stone protrude from the tree line, they had obliviously been going for defence and not secrecy. He walked over the iron door and bashed it a few times. After a small while Zoey appeared she was misty eyed and scruffy, Sips had never really spoken to her properly but he was amazed at her beauty. There was a moment of silence before she said.

"Can I help Sips?" She spoke softly which made Sips feel weak. "Sips?" She asked again

"Oh wha- what? Oh sorry It's so cold I could hardly think" This was a lie but it was the best he could come up with.

"Do you want to come in?, me and Rythian have already seen your base we went out earlier today" She said

Sips had not realised how late into the day it was, he had always been a late sleeper. He stepped into their base to be hit with a wall of heat.

"Mmm it sure is warm in here" He said awkwardly

There was a wall of basic machinery but apart from that the room was bare.

"Follow me this is the boring room we have a nicer room upstairs" She told Sips.

He followed her up a steep set of stone stairs into a large room with a soft wool floor and a roaring fire on one side of the room there were some seats and a table.

"Yes I came to ask you have you seen Sjin anywhere?" He said as he sat down on a soft chair.

"No sorry, I have lost Rythian he was here earlier and he said that he was going to chop down some trees for some more machinery, to be honest I didn't really care. He is so tied up in his machinery that I sometimes feel that he doesn't even realise that I am there with him." She said sadly.

"I know I feel the same with Sjin, I mean don't get me wrong his a great friend but I'm about as useful with machinery and rocket science as a chocolate teapot he just runs off into the forest for a new ore or some wood or has his head practically in the crafting table. I feel so left out all the time."

He had not noticed Zoey looking up and moving towards the fireplace she placed another log on the fire. She then walked over to behind Sips and slowly slid her fingers down his pale neck and onto his shoulders she whispered into his ear

"You know... Rythian probably won't be back till sunset" She then grabbed Sips' spacesuit and pulled it over his head to reveal a strong chest.

"Someone's been working out" She whispered laughing quietly.

Chapter 2

"Zoey please, I don't think this is right. I mean I only just met you. I mean think of Rythian" Sips said

"Let that man feel what I feel!" Zoey said angrily

Sips then stood up and grabbed Zoey's hands

"Stop, just speak to him!" Sips said. He wanted to embrace Zoey. Ever since he first saw her he had always liked her but he had to think of Rythian. Zoey pulled him towards herself, she smelt amazing her breath felt warm against his pale chest. Sips couldn't think it was all a blur but he was pulled up another flight of stairs into a smaller room even warmer than the last. He was pushed onto a soft bed and felt the bottom half of his space suit being pulled off he then felt Zoey climb onto him and look into his eyes, she was topless and she smiled at him.

Sips awoke feeling amazing. He had wondered why he had woken so early. His arm was around Zoey who was sleeping beside him. He then heard it.

"Zoey! I'm back!" Rythian shouted.

"Dammit!" Sips whispered

Sips slid his arm out from under Zoey's and tiptoed over to his space trousers. He heard Rythain coming up the stairs. He then realised that his top half was still in the other room. He prayed that Rythian didn't see it. Luckily he didn't look around the living room. But he still climbed the stairs there was nowhere to hide in Zoey's room. The door slid open and Rythain stepped inside.

"Z- ZOEY? Sips! How could you?" He shouted tears rolling down his cheek.

Sips was expecting Zoey to say something like "It's not what it seems" but all she said was,

"Deal with it Rythian" She said carelessly

"B- but all the things that-"

"Stop it! Just leave!" Zoey shouted she was now crying. Sips felt sick, how could he have done something like this. Rythian then faced Sips

"You!" He drew his sword "Prepare to feel the wrath of Rythian" He shouted

He then charged at Sips but his vision was hazed by his crying and he missed completely Sips quickly leaped over to him and kicked his sword away. Rythian punched Sips in the face, blood streaked down his nose he ran over to his sword and charged again at Sips. The last thing Sips saw was the blade coming down on him.

Sips awoke with sweat streaking down his face, he looked from side to side to see his usual surroundings he sighed with relief. He ran over to the window and looked outside it was snowing heavily. His chest suddenly felt extremely painful he looked down to see a huge sword swipe.


End file.
